Paddle boarding is a sport where a relatively large and buoyant surfboard-like board is used, with a user standing on the board and paddling using a paddle having a relatively long shaft with a blade at one end, and often a handle at the other. The relatively long shaft permits the user to dip the blade into the water from a standing position in order to drive the board forward via the blade engaging the water.
A user can stand on the SUP board and paddle with the long-shafted paddle. The user can paddle the board over relatively flat water and, depending on the strength and skill of the user, in relatively rough water. Skilled SUP boarders can even use the paddle and board to surf waves.
Paddle boards permit the user to paddle across relatively long distances with relatively little resistance from the water due to the relatively small displacement of the SUP board. However, due to the relatively large cross-sectional area presented by a user's body when in the standing position, wind conditions can have a major impact on the user's ability to paddle the board through the water. Users may paddle to a desired destination, and then be relatively tired for the return journey back to their starting point. In windy conditions, the user may have great difficulty in advancing the board through the water, especially if the user is already tired from an outbound journey and is presented by a headwind on the return journey.